Pokemon apocolypse
by Firecarryer
Summary: My first fanfiction. When the five crime teams unite and take over the regions, the Pokedex Holders are forced underground. Now they unite and emerge for a final showdown to free the regions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I saw the basis of this idea before but i can't remember who the author was or what the story was called, so sorry that i can't give credit. I do not own any of the characters except my own OC Demios.**

The small band trudged though the burning remains of houses, stunned into silence. Four teens, two boys and two girls, stared into the wreckage that had once been their hometown. The glanced from house to house, tears welling up as they saw trails of blood leading away.

The eldest boy stood by one of the houses, his head tilted and face hidden by his ball cap. His hands shook and he wiped his eyes on the fingerless gloves. "How could they?" The boy whispered, staring at the burning rubble. "Those bastards how could they?"

The shortest girl, her own head covered by a wide straw hat, took his arm comforting. "We got most of the people out Red. Everyone's safe. It's just a house, it can be rebuilt."

The other boy, his hair spiked in front and angled slightly upwards, stared at the largest pile of remains. "But this won't be. Why did they do this? Why did the lab have to go? Why did they have to destroy everything?"

The other girl shook her head. "Blue, Yellow's right. Everything can be rebuilt. Right now we have to get moving. It's too soon to fight. We need to regroup. The professors are safe, our families are safe and most of our neighbours are safe. We need to leave."

Both Blue and Red growled deeply at the suggestion but Yellow told them, "It isn't right, it isn't fair but right now if we stay here, someone will find us and that will be it. We might be strong but there's too many for us to fight. Why are you willing to die and prevent ever rebuilding the town? Green's right, we need to leave."

A new voice addressed them, "I hate to run from a fight but I must inform you that there are three investigating teams arriving to this site. Pallet Town is gone, but if you four, the original Pokedex holders remain, then we may have a chance to pull this off." A man in his early forties stepped into the burning clearing and sighed ruefully. "It is a sorry sight. But Yellow is right. It isn't right, but if we want to make things right then we had better damn well move out. Your juniors are coming in and we need to be prepared to welcome and hide them until we can launch an attack. Flyers out, two people per flyer."

Yellow and Red nodded, as Red called out his Aerodactyl and took hold of Yellow. The ancient dragon-like Pokemon took off, both teens on its back. Blue called out his Charzard and scowled as Green jumped on his Pokemon's back before he could move. He climbed on, purposely sliding in front of the Evolver and the Charzard took off after the Aerodactyl.

The man looked up at the four teens before glancing back at the approaching scouts. They were approaching faster than he had thought they would and he hastily called out his own flyer. A large humanoid Pokemon appeared, the brown figure staring down from a cloud.

The Pokemon was floating a few feet off the ground. The man looked at the cloud, judging how likely it was he could leap up with his partner. The man smiled as the Pokemon offered him a hand onto the cloud. "Thank you old friend. I'm getting to old for jumping onto the cloud." The Pokemon nodded and he stood beside it on the cloud. "Well, we better catch up to those youngsters shouldn't we Landorous?" The man asked. The Pokémon nodded once again and took off after the young 'dexholders, leaving the scouts staring into an empty burning pile of rubble.


	2. Chapter 2

Mt. Silver was all but deserted; save for the group of Pokedex holders that were scaling Red's training ground. The native Pokemon left the travellers alone, sensing the familiar powers that sought the top of the mountain. They trusted their instincts that told them that the Pokedex holders were too strong to fight and chose to flee.

The Trainers had separated themselves unconsciously into groups by their generation. The eldest four led the way, and each generation followed in their familiar groups.

The eldest four led the way cautiously, each hand holding a Pokeball with one of their most powerful Pokemon in them. Blue was the first in the group, his black hair spiked up and keen eyes raking the abandoned mountain. His lean frame and age made him the second tallest Pokedex Holder, and he was the second strongest of all the trainers.

Directly behind him was an older, incredibly beautiful girl whose normally cheerful face was grim and hard. Green, the third from Pallet Town, purposefully stayed close to Blue for both protection and comfort. She wasn't a fighter by nature, she made a much better spy and thief, but as the times called for a fighter and she would respond the best she could. All the same, she was eager to hide behind Blue.

The last from Pallet Town followed behind, his arm wrapped around the shortest of the four. Red, the strongest of the Pokedex holders, followed his friends with a nearly animalistic snarl on his face. Red was taller than Blue by a few inches and much more obviously muscled than his friend. It wasn't enough that in the dark you could tell the two eldest apart except for the hat that Red wore. His signature ball cap was ratty and worn but he still wore it, refusing to let what had happen strip everything from him.

The girl Red was holding protectively was Yellow. The small girl was only a year younger than the original holders but looked very young. Born as a child of Viridian Grove, Yellow hated fighting of any sort but was gifted with many powers relating to Pokemon. Her Pokemon were nearly equal in strength to any that the other three senior holders held and though she hated fighting, she was grudgingly ready to battle.

The four led the way up to the first resting clearing and told the other holders to rest. "The four of us will hold watch tonight," Blue called out with authority. "The rest of you get some sleep while you can. We won't be leaving here until our other allies join so enjoy the extra sleep." The other holders didn't say a word, they simply set down their packs and each found a place to sleep. Blue sat down with the other four holders and the man from earlier unfolded a small, battered portable table and Green pulled out a deck of well-worn cards.

Green quietly dealt hands of cards while looking over the sleeping holders. "They're too young for this."

The man sighed and picked up his hand. "You all are too young for this. That hasn't stopped you before."

Green scowled as she set the deck down on the table and picked up her cards. "This is different. Before at least we stood a chance. And why aren't you sleeping as well?"

"This old man can do without a nights sleep. I haven't slept a wink in three years and I doubt that it will happen today," He added at the concerned look Yellow gave him. She simply sighed and shook her head, glancing over her cards.

The man looked over all the sleeping figures worriedly. Blue followed his gaze and asked, "That worried about them?"

The man looked at all the holders and shook his head. "Just glad I get to see them in peace every now and then." His eyes drifted to a couple sleeping a few feet away from the table. The young girl, Crystal, lay quietly sleeping beside her partner Gold. Her face was scrunched even in her sleep, her serious nature not free even in her dreams. Her light blue hair was a contrast to Gold's raven black but they were similar for features otherwise. While Crystal appeared stressed in her sleep, Gold's face was relaxed and his hand sought hers. Upon finding it, both lay still, only Crystal seemed to rest easier with the contact.

Beside them were two more trainers. Silver, the redheaded adopted brother of Green, was sitting upright and holding a young girl from behind. Silver was a trainer from the past, apprenticed to Lance, past champion of Kanto and Johto. He had been a cruel trainer, pushing his Pokemon to their limits and disregarding other trainers or Pokemon for being "weak". He was dangerous at times, not caring who or what he hurt to get the job done and he rarely failed to complete his self-appointed jobs. The cold, ruthless boy had once been a monster even in the eyes of his friends. He was one of the oldest holders, being of the second generation and junior only to the four from Kanto.

Lyra Heart on the other hand, was a lifelong friend of Gold and now partner to Silver. She was one of the newest Pokedex holders, having only joined the elusive ranks after saving both Gold and Silver from the last crisis the two had faced. Both she and Silver were thin but where Silver was thin and pointed like a blade, Lyra was a gentle, small and rather fragile figure. Lyra had become a sheathe for the boy, a way of keeping himself calm and dealing with the world after he had grown up with.

The man looked over at Green, who shot a possessive glare at Lyra. Silver and Green had become adopted siblings after escaping together from a criminal group who had kidnapped both children at very young ages. She was happy that Silver had finally found someone but it hurt her to have that solitary bond with her brother weakened.

The man returned his attention to the game, only to find Blue standing up. Following the serious trainer with his eyes, he watched Blue stalk over to where Emerald and Abigail "Soul" Heart were supposed to be sleeping.

There was a low murmur from Blue followed by a quiet curse from Emerald, which caused Soul to giggle. The two moved away slightly, as tiny Emerald, who was the shortest Pokedex holder, curled up in a sleeping bag next to Soul.

The man smiled at the two. Soul was Abigail's preferred name, given by her sister for her innocence and purity when they both were younger. She was short for her age but still taller than Emerald, whom she had fallen for after joining the holders as they fled their hometowns. She was a Pokedex holder too, but had barely started as a trainer and had never even been in a Pokemon battle before. He would be worried if Emerald wasn't the one looking after the girl.

Emerald was shortest among the Pokedex holders. He probably always would be. The boy barely made it up to Red's hip, and as a result he carried mechanical arms and legs that increased his size. He didn't wear them if there wasn't a battle though, at which point he was a force to be reckoned with. Possibly the second best battler among the Pokedex holders and a brilliant strategist, nothing was going to harm Soul while she was with Emerald.

What Blue had probably prevented was a mischievous Emerald playing a prank on Sapphire or Ruby. Ruby, a Pokemon co-ordinator, was the son of a powerful Gym Leader and hated battling, finding it too "barbaric". When he chose to battle he showed the prowess of his father and his team but that was only when Ruby chose to fight. His bandanna was off while he slept, revealing a white scar that was above his left eye that lead all the way to his spiked brown hair, half the reason he chose to stop battling.

The second half was in a sleeping bag next to him, grinning in her sleep and showing off her fangs. Sapphire was the daughter of one of the five Pokemon Professors and a skilled battler. Ruby had known her when they were both kids and after being attacked by a wild Salamance, had changed dramatically. The wild Dragon type Pokemon had nearly killed both Ruby and Sapphire, and had cause Sapphire to break down in fear during the attack. After seeing Ruby hurt by the Salamance, which caused the scar over his eye, Sapphire had vowed never to be that weak again and had focussed on becoming a trainer.

Ruby on the other hand, had thought that _he_ had frightened Sapphire during the attack, which he had violently fought the Salamance to protect the girl he loved. After driving off the Salamance and finding a frightened Sapphire had flinched when he tried to help, Ruby gave up being a trainer. Both had eventually recovered from the incident but the wounds were still visible on both the Pokedex holders.

Blue came back over while the man focussed on his cards. After playing a few rounds, he leaned back on his chair and tried to stretch. Yellow caught his arm and stopped him, putting a finger to her lips and pointing behind him.

The second youngest set of Pokedex holders were sound asleep behind him. The two boys, Diamond and Pear, both had their arms around the young girl between them, their hands linked behind her back. Her hands were around their waists as she leaned against the wall holding them. The boys' hands were holding a blanket that mostly covered Platina. While she was warm, the sleeping boys shivered slightly from the cold of the cave. Though the three were from a colder region than this one, none had expected the harsh cold of Mt. Silver to be a problem for them and had come unprepared. With no protection from the heat leaching stone, the trio from Sinnoh was feeling the effects of the coldest mountain much worse than the other Pokedex holders.

Yellow reached down and wrapped the blanket around Diamond first, then Pearl. Diamond gave a small grin as he felt the blanket wrap around his frame. The young trainer was shorter and stout, his love of food showing slightly on his frame. The raven-haired had been friends with Pearl since the two were children and the two had started their journey as a set of comedians, who later turned into bodyguards for the girl between them. His love for his friends was a strong force that drove this trainer into training with some of the best trainers in the world, and despite being in a war, Diamond was still a calm, passionate friend who was always there to help his friends.

Pearl was opposite in looks to Diamond and almost an opposite personality. While Diamond was calm and placid, Pearl was rash and short tempered. The son of the Battle Tycoon, Pear was a thin, lithe blond that made up the other half of the comedy team that he and Diamond, affectionately nicknamed Dia, ran. Gifted with his father's ability to predict Pokemon's moves by their body language, Pearl was a gifted trainer who had never bothered with battles until he and Dia had been called upon to protect Platina.

Platina Berlitz sat in-between her friends, her face troubled as she slept. Platina, or Little Miss to Diamond and Pearl, was the heiress to the largest fortune in the trio's home region of Sinnoh. As a research aid to their region's professor, Platina was extremely intelligent and knowledgeable in Pokemon facts and lore, skills that had saved her and her friends on more than one occasion.

It was thanks to Platina's resources that the group was still alive. Before her family had been forced underground with all the other cities, they stocked hidden rest houses with food and medical supplies, all of which had been raided by the Pokedex holders before fleeing to Mt. Silver. Along with the rest houses, the Berlitz family had encouraged the other families to use their resources to help the other cities with a fail-safe system similar to the Pokedex holders. All the families had complied and with their aid, most of the citizens were safe, albeit hidden underground.

The man nodded once and turned to stretch. The five quietly moved the table away from the wall and resumed their game. Red stared at the three from Sinnoh, all of whom were sleeping together and quietly asked, "Why do they always sleep like that? I know those three are close but to always be touching…"

The man set down his cards and told Red, "It's comforting to them. You do the same thing sheltering Yellow. Besides, holding you lover helps make it easier to sleep at night, or so I'm told."

Red sputtered and Yellow gently coughed. Green grinned and told Red, "Besides, it is cute how protective those two are of her. I wish someone was that protective of me." She stared pointedly at Blue, who rolled his eyes and muttered, "Pesky woman."

The man laughed quietly and looked at the last two Pokedex holders. He looked back at his hand and asked the seniors, "Who are the two sleepers over there? I know the other holders but those two are new to me. Oak didn't give me a file on them."

Red nodded to the two sleeping figures, the youngest of the Pokedex holders. "Ah, those two are Black and White. White is the president of her Pokemon acting company and Black is a trainer who ended up working for her after an accident on a filming set."

Yellow shook her head. "Those two are brand new to this. White hasn't been in a battle for years, if ever and Black is a brand new trainer." She glanced at the young girl, her hat beside her head and using her small pink backpack as a pillow. Black was lying beside her, with a similar ball cap resting beside his head. The two stayed a certain distance apart, unconsciously avoiding contact and yet seeming to yearn to be closer.

The man sighed. "Now I agree with you Green. I hadn't realised just how young some of these holders are. Are you all ok with actually going through with this?"

Blue put down the cards and propped his head up on his hands. "What choice do we have? All five of the organisations are against us. The Masked Rockets, Teams Magma and Aqua, Team Galactic and Team Plasma. If we don't fight them, then everything will be destroyed."

Green rolled her eyes. "Melodramatic much?" Blue shot her a look and she stared back at him. "Well, isn't it? 'Everything will be destroyed if we don't fight them?'"

"Blue's right though," Red told her, sighing and shoving away from the table. "The Gym Leaders can't last forever and even if they could, why should they? The longer everyone resists, the more people that are going to die. If we don't attack them first, then everything in all the regions crumbles. And we've seen what happens after that." Red stood up and turned away from the tables.

"Where are you going?" Green called quietly but Red didn't answer, instead just continuing to walk to the entrance. Yellow hurried after him and Green turned to follow her but Blue stopped her.

"Red's having a hard time with this. He thought we had shut down the Rockets for good last time. Let Yellow go after him; he needs a different sort of company right now." Green sighed but agreed, settling back into her chair. She looked back at the two worriedly, so Blue added, "Besides, what could happen to them? This place is like a playground to Red after all his training. Don't worry Green, everything will be fine."

Green nodded, looking defeated and glanced at the cards. "Anyone really up to a game of anything right now?" At the negative responses, she put the cards back into her travelling pack and folded up her chair. The chair collapsed in a similar way to the fold up bikes and Green slid the chair into her backpack. She stretched out her back and started pacing for a while. Blue watched her anxiously and fidgeted in his seat, trying to suppress yawns as he sat.

The man waved the two towards the groups of sleepers. "You two need sleep as well. Red and Yellow have slept a shift. You two get some rest too. I'll wait up for Red and Yellow."

That did spark protest from Green. "You can't wait up on your own. We can wait for a little bit."

"Just go lie down. I'll be fine. Anything that wants to come up here has to get past Red right now and if he's guarding Yellow, I doubt a full team of Legendaries could make it past him." The man replied calmly. Green protested feebly but Blue gently led her away. Blue pulled out a sleeping bag and Green promptly slid into it. He gave a sigh, muttered "Pesky Girl" but didn't resist her actions, only crawled in beside her. She stopped teasing him after that, and while he turned his back to her, he let her wrap her arms around him and snuggle against him.

The man smiled at the tough, composed Blue giving in so easily to the mischievous girl. Though Blue had felt feelings for Green before this, he had never let them be shown for fear of being seen as weak. But with the sudden alliance and attacks of the various Teams, Blue had given up hiding to show his feelings for other people.

The man envied this generation. They were the second breed of researchers, the ones that had followed after he had retired. Professor Oak had started this, twenty years ago and to this day the effects were being seen.

He was Demios, the origional researcher for the Professors. He was the inspiration for the Pokedex, the origional Pokemon Encyclopaedia. These children, each gifted with their own trait that could win this war, were here now. And he, Demios, was going to do everything in his power to keep these children alive.


End file.
